In most conventional paint spray booth systems, a portion of the projected paint fails to contact the intended substrate. This portion, known as "overspray paint" must be captured in the painting area to prevent discharge into the environment or fouling of the facility and equipment. The preferred capture medium in most commercial painting facilities is water. After overspray paint is captured by the water of a waterwall or downdraft booth, it must then be treated to prevent system fouling and facilitate removal from the water and disposal.
Current paint detackification technology detackifies overspray paint by physical absorption or chemical neutralization. This neutralizes captured overspray paint by isolating the paint particles and preventing them from reacting with the surroundings or each other.
Conventional treatment programs for the detackification of overspray paint solids involves the generation of a considerable volume of waste product which requires special apparatus for removal and handling. The volume of the product (usually sludges) generated by the methods of prior art usually exceed the total volume of overspray paint plus treatment chemicals due to the absorption of water.